cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Leaderboards
Zynga introduced July 3, 2012. This is the first contest of it's kind in the game. Each contest puts you up against your own neighbors to see who can be the most accomplished at something in a set number of days. The prizes are highly sought after by high-level players because of their extreme rarity. Trophies must be won and are unavailable after each contest ends. The game characters that start at the top of all Leaderboards have stats that vary based on your level and city size. "Most Active" and "Fastest Growing" will keep going and average your score over a period of 7 days. The rest will end, usually after 7-10 days. The leaderboard will add "Most Livable" once "Most Productive" is complete. The next is "Most Adventurous", "Most Harvested", "Tourist Friendly", "Biggest Wedding"... Leaderboard Winners Roster Several Categories to compete in against your friends - with more being added. Most Active City }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Fastest Growing City s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Most Productive City s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tourist Friendly City s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Most Livable City s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} CityVille At Night s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Longest Monorail s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Most Adventurous City }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Most Harvested City s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Biggest Wedding s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Most Honeymoon Trips s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Biggest Pumpkin Grown s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Break The Ice! s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ice Sculptures! s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Alps Train Leaderboard! }} The Running Of The Bulls! s}} s}} s}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Himalay Climbing Race! }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} s}} s}} s}} }} Other Rewards }} }} }} }} }} s}} }} FAQ * What are the prerequisites for this feature? : You have to be level 10+ to receive this feature. * Where do I find the leaderboard list? : You will find the following icons above your Neighbor Ladder Bar. Click on it to expand to learn more. * How many categories of Leaderboards are there? : There are 3 Categories that you can compete against your friends: Most Active City, Fastest Growing City, and Most Productive City . The last category may be substituted for a special leaderboard event. * How do I get the highest score? : Follow the directions at the top of the pop up. This will guide you to what you must do to achieve a high ranking. * How do I find what other prizes I could earn? : You can use the arrows on the prizes to see what 1st, 2nd, 3rd Place will win and/or hover over the prizes to see what other prizes you have the chance to earn. * What is the value of a Trophy? : Trophies are 2x2 decorations, with Gold, Silver and Bronze giving a bonus of 15, 10 and 5% respectively. The bonus applies to residences and businesses. Claim Rewards TIP: If you've reached Place 1-3 before time expires, you're able to claim one of the Rewards shown. Guide * "Guide to Leaderboards" by Zynga Trivia *Leaderboards are the equivalent of the feature with the same name from Empires & Allies. Category:Contests Category:Gameplay Category:Rewards